Question: In the diagram below, we have $\sin \angle RPQ = \frac{7}{25}$.  What is $\sin \angle RPS$?

[asy]
pair R,P,Q,SS;
SS = (-2,0);
P = (0,0);
Q = (2,0);
R = rotate(aSin(7/25))*(1.5,0);
dot("$S$",SS,S);
dot("$Q$",Q,S);
dot("$R$",R,N);
dot("$P$",P,S);
draw(Q--SS);
draw(P--R);
[/asy]
For any angle $x$, we have $\sin (180^\circ - x)=\sin x$, so $\sin RPS = \sin(180^\circ - \angle RPS) = \sin \angle RPQ = \boxed{\frac{7}{25}}$.